The Sahul Continuum
A dangerous time storm has emerged into the Vortex, grabbing random elements and people from across all of Space and Time, and displacing them - depositing them - in prehistoric Earth. Dozens of time travellers have found themselves trapped, with no way of escape. Meanwhile, the Doctor is worried. He doesn't know who his mysterious Watcher is, and this perturbs him. Guy is worried as well - he's never seen the Doctor this troubled about anything. However, events soon begin to conspire against them... Very soon, with Guy seemingly lost in the Space/Time Vortex, possibly ripped apart by the time winds, and a dangerously damaged and non-functioning TARDIS around him, can the Doctor find the source of the time storm and shut it down, before the Web of Time is ripped asunder completely? Crew Recording & CD mastering: Matthew Kopelke. Sound design & post-production: Gareth Preston. Music: Chris Naylor. Series theme: Ron Grainer. Realisation: The London Theatre Orchestra. Cover illustration and packaging design: Mark Brill. Press & PR: David Hutchison. Recording: BTR's Shirland Street & Lacaroo Street Studios. Script Editor: Witold Tietze. Producer: Matthew Kopelke. Director: Witold Tietze. Downloads *Trailer *Part One *Part Two *Part Three Soundtrack #Aftermath #Bone #Bone Cue #1 #Bone Cue #2 #Bone Cue #3 #Chase #Chase Cue #1 #Chase Cue #2 #Chase Cue #3 #Choral Cue #1 #Choral Cue #2 #Choral Cue #3 #Choral Cue #4 #Choral Cue #5 #Choral Cue #6 #Creeping Menace #1 #Creeping Menace #2 #Fanfare #Mood with Drum Roll #Mood with Impact #Sinister Beginning #Underground #Underground Cue #1 #Underground Cue #2 #Underground Cue #3 #Underground with Drum #Underground with Impact Plot Episode endings #Guy, apparently rendered invisible by the time storm, watches on helplessly as the Doctor faces being eaten by a big dinosaur. #The Doctor and Markis are trapped by the essence of Sahul, and the Doctor realises that Sahul must certainly want them dead. #Markis comments that he has seen the immediate future of the Doctor and Guy, and that "the worst truly is yet to come". Additional credited cast Markis Moyer (David Hutchison), The Lord of the Realm (Gareth Preston), Sebastian James (Witold Tietze), The neighbour (Katherine Fallon), The Watcher (Bill Billingsley), Natasha X (Kelly Holland), Sahul (Susannah Tiller). Popular myths Things to listen out for... *The ending of Part 3 contains a teaser into the next few serials for the BTR run of Doctor Who, which revolved around the resolution of the Watcher story arc. Markis Moyer's reference that "the worst truly is yet to come" is all tied into the Prophecy story arc spoken of in many episodes in the BTR run of Doctor Who. *Gareth Preston makes his BTR debut in both the post-production and acting departments. Gareth was the first person other then BTR Producer Matthew Kopelke to handle the post-production duties on any BTR production in any form. Gareth was picked because of his high quality work on both his own Doctor Who fan audio series, as well as original series Agents of Psyence. *Gareth Preston's involvement in BTR also saw the commencement of a new tradition within the productions - the creation an audio trailer. Gareth had tradtionally created such trailers for his own work, and used the same principles here to assemble one for this story. After being so impressed with the impromptu work done here, Producer Matthew Kopelke decided that all future BTR audio releases would have a trailer created for them, and as such Production Secretary David Hutchison included a trailer-writing session when he was undertaking his own work in formatting the scripts for recording. Matthew was so impressed with David's work on scripting the trailers that he decided David would be in charge of this process going forward. *Kelly Holland's Natasha X character makes a guest appearance in this audio. *The Watcher makes an shock appearance in Part 2 of this serial, here portrayed by Bill Billingsley. He can be heard taunting Guy about what is to come, including a reference to the end of this particular serial. Things you probably never knew... *The device that Sebastian James creates in his basement is a homage to the American TV series Sliders. This is further supported by several references to "that Canadian show" sprinkled throughout the text. This is because author Darran Jordan was a fan of said TV show at the time. *Natasha X's appearance in this serial was a marketing ploy, originally designed around the idea that both The Sahul Continuum and Volume 3 of Beyond Traditional Recognition would be released at the same time, along with a Natasha X comic book. Sadly, this trilogy of simultaneous releases never occurred, but the character's appearance here nevertheless provides a nice in-joke for fans of BTR's other product lines. *The original intention had been for Matthew Kopelke to portray the Watcher in his appearance in Part 2, and an early edit of this episode featured his portrayal (as a darker-sounding version of his Doctor). However, because of the overt similarities, and the potential confusion this might cause (not to mention Matthew's assertion that his performance was "a bit crap!"), it was decided to re-cast the role. Matthew's portrayal can still be somewhat heard in the final product, during the "audio rewind" effect heard whenever time shifts around. *In an effort to diversify the locations where BTR audios were created, this was the first time a BTR audio production was recorded outside of the traditional Lacaroo Street Studios. Recorded in the home of Story Editor Witold Tietze, only the first two episodes were recorded before Witold fully succumbed to the effects of a flu he had slowly realised was developing over the course of the day. The remaining material from Part 3 was done in a "second unit" style a week or two later, back in the traditional Lacaroo Street Studios. Quote, unquote Analysis Category:Doctor Who